1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-hemorrhoid composition made from natural substances and to a process for its manufacture. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a composition utilizing extracts of natural substances obtained from a combination of the genera Glycyrrhizae Radix, Testudinis Carapax, Cervi Parvum Cornu, Rhei Rhizoma, Ephedrae Herba, Natrii Sulfas, Moutan Radicis Cortex, Menthae Herba, Pinelliae Rhizoma, Pasoniae Radix, Acontii Tuber, Corni Fructus, Gypsum, Ginseng Radix, Cinnabaris, Talcum and Pelladendri Radix, for use in treating hemorrhoid patients, and to a process for its manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several types of known anti-hemorrhoid materials obtained from natural substances. For example, Korean Patent No. 0173393 discloses an anti-hemorrhoid composition comprising mugwort, Yin Yange Huo and buckwheat flour in an amount of 10:10:1.5% by weight. The process comprises the steps of mixing together 10 g of mugwort and 10 g of Yin Yange Huo, heating the initial mixture with 500 ml of water at a temperature of 100° C. for 30 minutes to produce 200 ml of an extract, and combining 200 ml of the extract with 1000 ml of salt water to finally producing a liquid extract which can be applied to the anus. Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 1999-0075992 discloses anti-hemorrhoid composition comprising the yellow of egg and salt. The process comprises the steps of separating the yellow part from a boiled egg, roasting the yellow of egg at a temperature of 250°-300° C. for 20 minutes, and creating an oil from the roasted yellow of egg which can be applied to the anus. However, such conventional products and processes cannot be expected to fundamentally and effectively treat hemorrhoid disease. Also, such conventional products and processes are not effective in eliminating external and internal hemorrhoids in a short period of time.
It is unknown, however, to provide an anti-hemorrhoid composition made from the natural substances of the genera Glycyrrhizae Radix, Testudinis Carapax, Cervi Parvum Cornu, Rhei Rhizoma, Ephedrae Herba, Natrii Sulfas, Moutan Radicis Cortex, Menthae Herba, Pinelliae Rhizoma, Pasoniae Radix, Acontii Tuber, Corni Fructus, Gypsum, Ginseng Radix, Cinnabaris, Talcum and Pelladendri Radix in amounts of about 8.4:5.2:5.2:5.2:5.2:2.8:8.4:5.2:8.4:2.8:2.8:2.8:8.4:8.4:2.8:12.8:5.2% by weight, respectively.
Furthermore, none of the prior art processes disclose an anti-hemorrhoid extract which comprises extracts obtained from the above-identified natural substances. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an improved composition and process for producing an anti-hemorrhoid composition for effectively treating hemorrhoidal disease and effectively relieving the itch associated with hemorrhoidal disease.